Return to Bonds
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: After Alucard's return, what became of him? After the end of the manga...


"_I'm sorry Alucard. We promised to limit Hellsing's power…to have only a single vampire. It's horrible of me, but I must lock you in the cell as my father did. I'm sorry Alucard, but I still welcome your return."_

_Integra's face was grave, as was Seras' and in the past both would have cried in such a situation, but time had toughened their hearts and tears could not break from within them. Alucard was still seated on the floor against the wall and Integra's finger still hovered over him, though the single drop of blood had already fallen._

"_I'm sorry."_

The vampire recalled his memory as a dream and his eyes opened to see the darkness of the cell and his senses returned to let him feel the straps that bound him.

"_It's fine Master." Alucard smiled after a moment, calming Integra and the fledgling somewhat. "I do not believe that the police girl would be able to survive this, but it has been assured that I can easily. If this is what is needed to be done for Hellsing, I will do this for you my Master." Lies. Alucard chuckled and Integra closed her eyes and got up with Seras. Lies, all of it is a lie! Master, how could you abandon me just after I have fought so hard to return? Lock me away again as soon as I taste the fresh air? Can you not see my lies! Alucard continued to smile as he walked to the cell and his own fledgling secured and bound him._

"_This will be my last time seeing you, Count." Integra's face was in the shadows but Alucard could still see it. She was sad, but she would get over it soon. Alucard looked up at Seras' face and found it hardened in a mask as she struggled not to show her emotions. Her heart was not as strong as his Master's. His eyes went back to Integra and Seras stood up and walked to the door._

"_Farewell Countess." He switched his attention to Seras. "Goodbye Seras Victoria, until we meet once more."_

_Nothing more was said and the only voice that lingered in the cell was Alucard's. The door was shut and locked as straps were used on the outside to reinforce it. Why? Master, why would you do this? How could you? I will never see you? WHY? WHY WERE YOU BOTH SO CALM? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE CRYING? Blood tears dripped onto the stone floor, still holding Integra's scent. Why?_

Alucard took a breath that made his chest rattle pitifully. He almost chuckled, but did not want to hear the sound echo in his mind. He closed his eyes and reached for a dreamless sleep. Instead he found a memory that had come a week after he was locked away.

_Seras could be heard opening the door after minutes of struggling with the straps and locks. Light poured into the room and Alucard was waiting for her. She bit her lip nervously, but composed herself._

"_Master. I need to become my own…a vampire without a…"_

"_You know I have already offered you my blood, Seras Victoria. I have never withdrawn the offer." He had cut in to prevent her from having to ask the full question._

_She had nodded sheepishly before going to him and kneeling down. Alucard looked at the light that had split the ceiling as she bit into his neck and took from the small reserve of blood he still possessed. He felt drained when she was done and it took some effort to keep his hair from turning white._

"_You are no longer my fledgling."_

"_Yes." Seras stood and looked down at him for a moment before inclining her head in a prolonged nod and she left._

_As her presence disappeared, Alucard's posture gave in a little and his hair lost its color. "She is becoming more of a stranger now." He chuckled. "No longer indecisive and she will no longer call me Master..."_

Decades separated this memory from the next that came to him.

_Alucard woke up suddenly from his sleep. A pang had alerted him some years before of Integra's death, but he had expected it. This pain was sharper for its surprise. Seras Victoria is dead. As simple as that._

_Days had passed and compiled to months and then years, but no one came to the cell. Curious. How had she died?_

This question had not been pondered for some years, but it reminded the vampire of another.

Walter.

How had he died? He had never been told if the butler had really died or not, but his body had been falling apart the last that Alucard had seen of him. The change into a vampire meant his premature death, ironically. It was often on his mind as he killed the lives within himself for thirty years in order to return to his Master. The other that had entered his mind, other than Seras and Integra, was Father Anderson.

Anderson went to heaven…the playful voices of children would not wait for him in Hell. Was Walter in Hell? What about Seras? What of Integra?

Integra brought the question of who his current Master could be. He had felt four of them die without ever knowing them. He was here to serve them, how could he if he was locked away? What did his existence mean now? These were dangerous questions that nibbled away at the edges of the vampire's sanity, so he shut thoughts out and let his mind become blank.


End file.
